A New Home
by Melovelies
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Bella's changed, Renesmee's already a toddler. People in Forks are getting suspicious. The Cullens decide to move to Vancouver, Canada. Will their lives be any different? And who are the Melivare's and are they really friends?


**Hey everyone :)**

**I wrote this.. I think last year, but I just found it while I was cleaning out my room, so I typed it up to see what you guys think of it~**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes or weird sentences.. I wasn't that great of a writer xD.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Yup, I guess I own the Meilvare's :)**

* * *

**  
**

**Bella's POV.**

It's been 2 years since I gave birth to Renesmee and became a vampire. We, the Cullens, Jacob, and I have moved to Vancouver, BC. Since I didn't want to be too far from Charlie, and Jacob couldn't be far away from neither Nessie nor his pack, we decided to move here, to Vancouver. Most of us were very reluctant to go at first, especially Nessie. Over the past 2 years, she grew very tight with Seth and the others down at La Push, but nevertheless, we still had to move. People were getting suspicious of us, since the Cullens had already been in Forks for about 5 years, and hadn't changed at all, and after my strange disappearance while I was changing, and then the noticeable changes in me physically afterwards, people in town had started looking at us even more strangely than usual.

The trip up to Vancouver, which normally took about 2 hours, took us only a little over an hour to get there. our new house, though not as secluded as the one in Forks, was 2 floors tall, with a basement and 3 garages. The walls on the outside were painted salmon pink, and right across the street was a small forest. The inside of the house was beautiful, Esme said that she would have to renovate it a bit, just to make it more of 'our taste' but I could see nothing wrong with it. There were enough rooms for everyone. Alice would have the room with the walk in closet, Edward and I the one opposite of hers, with Nessie's room right next to ours, and Jacob's to hers. Carlisle and Esme would have the main bedroom on the first floor, and Rosalie and Emmet would have the basement all to themselves. There were even 3 extra rooms for guests to stay in. I was secretly enjoying this move a bit because of the new environment. At least we would be the freaks that never changed for a short period of time.

Oh. I forgot. We still had to enroll into our new school.

What were we going to do about Renesmee? She couldn't come to school with us. Even though she had the knowledge of a college student, her body was still developing too fast for her to be able to stay in school for long. What were we going to do?

**Edward's POV.**

I knew that Bella was already worrying about what we were going to do about Renesmee while we were at school. I could tell, even though I still can't read her mind. Although sometimes, she throws her shield off of herself to let me hear her thoughts, she almost never does it. I understood that even though Esme would still be with Nessie at home, she would still be worried. I was worried too. I didn't want anything to happen to her. not after what Bella had to go through just to give birth to her.

Carlisle told us that Nessie would be fine with Esme at home. It wouldn't matter since the school was only a 2 minute walk from home. If we wanted to be fast, we could be home in a matter of seconds. Besides, Alice would be with us, and she would definitely tell us if something was wrong. Alice was getting better at expanding what she could see in her visions. She could now see faint glimpses of Renesmee and Jacob, and she was also trying to test her strength and try to see as far into the future as possible.

The day after we moved into our new home, we started school. Carlisle told us that we should start school as fast as possible so that nobody would be too suspicious of us. We were also told to attempt to talk and make friends with more humans. Self isolation at our last school caused even more people to look at us than if we were to blend in with the others, so this time we decided to try and blend. Before, it was harder since Jasper couldn't control himself as well as he could now, and Bella wasn't a problem either. She had become so mature as a vampire so soon, that if one were to meet her, they would think that she was at least a few hundred years old.

**Bella's POV.**

"Hi, we're the Cullens, we're suppose to register today"

"O-oh, umm..Y-yes, I have your documents.. right here"

It was a bit amusing, watching the reaction of the young lady at eh registration desk. As soon as she saw Edward talking to her, she started stammering. I heard a slight chuckle from Emmet, but it was only loud enough for us to hear. I was trying to control myself by taking slow breaths, because although I had a lot of self control over my vampire self, I was still afraid that I might suddenly lose control and hurt someone.

"Errm...What a big family y-you have!"

"Yes. I'm Edward and my sister Alice and my cousin Emmet. We were adopted by Dr. & when we were small. Rosalie and Jasper are 's niece and nephew, and Bella is 's foster kid. Jacob is staying with us because his parents, whom are best friends with , are away on a business trip."

"Sounds like your parents are very welcoming. Here are your class schedules and if you need any help with anything, be sure to come back and ask me!"

When the Lady asked us about our family, for a second I was a bit worried since we hadn't thought of a way to explain our young parents, and big family. But luckily, Edward had already had years of practice doing this. It went very smoothly, and the lady didn't seem suspicious of us at all. Just dazzled.

Edward, Jacob, and I were placed as sophomores, which was ridiculous since Jacob could've passed for a college student. Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper were placed as juniors, and Alice as a Freshman. My first period was English, and as lucky as I was, none of my family members were in my class.

Right before class started, Edward pushed me into a corner of the hallway, and threw me into a passionate kiss with him.

"You'd better not attract anymore of those pesky Mike Newtons"

"Well, you'd probably attract the whole population of girls in the school before lunch time whether you like it or not. But you should make some friends. Guy friends."

Edward chuckled at my stern look when I said that.

"As do you. But they better not be guys or else someone is going to be seriously hurt."

He growled slightly at the thought of me talking to another guy. I laughed, he was so over protective sometimes. I threw my shield away from me as I replayed my human and vampire memories with him, except for when I was pregnant with Renesmee. He was shocked for a moment, which was very rare, but it was only because he wasn't use to being able to read my mind.

After about a millisecond, he smiled my favourite crooked smile at the thought of our memories together. His smile still made me melt inside, even as a vampire.

After one more kiss, he escorted me to my classroom and went off to class. I walked slowly to my desk, still replaying our kiss from a second ago. My thoughts were stopped abruptly when I sat down at my desk. Next to me, was a girl, very beautiful, even from a vampire's point of view. Something was off about her. I tried to think properly, but my head was still spinning.

Then it hit me. A vampire.

How could this be possible?

I took a quick glance at her, and it may have been my eyes playing a trick on me, but I thought I saw her smile slightly from the corner of my eye.

Who was she?

How big was her coven?

Was she a 'vegetarian'?

I wanted to get to Edward as fast as possible. What if her family hunted humans? What if they hurt Renesmee?

Time seemed to stop moving, just when I needed time to past faster. Millions of thoughts filled my mind.

Then a piece of paper turned up onto my desk.

_- Hello, my name is Keitlynn. My coven, the Melivare's, have been here for about a year now._

_May I ask where you came from? Are you part of a coven? -_

I paused for a moment, Should I tell her about us? About Jacob? What will she think if I tell her about Renesmee? Luckily for me, while I was pondering, the bell rang, and Edward was at my classroom door a second later.

"Hi Keitlynn, I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella! What class do you have next?"

"I've got AP Biology."

"Great! Then we can walk to class together!"

I walked with Edward and Keitlynn to biology class. Everything seemed pretty normal about her. Her eyes weren't red like the vampires who fed off of human blood. They were gold like ours.

During Biology, Edward asked her if she wanted to eat lunch with us.

Does this mean that she is safe to be around? Or was Edward just pretending?

After meeting Keitlynn, the rest of the day flew by pretty quickly. During lunchtime, we got to know more about her. We found that, like us, her family members were also 'vegetarians'. Surprisingly, she didn't enjoy drink blood as much as any of the vampires I ever knew. She told us about how overweight she was when she was a human; apparently, she still possessed some human traits, like eating human food, and sleeping, if she wanted to, of course. She was only changed about 2 years ago, but because of her power, which came from her love of human food, she was able to be around humans without ever having the desire to kill them.

Everyone in my family welcomed her wholeheartedly, with the exception of Rosalie and Jacob. Rosalie, because, well, she was Rosalie, and Jacob because he didn't like the thought of another coven of vampires being involved in Renesmee's life. Keitlynn told us about her family, Carmelita,who found her in a street ally when she was about to kill herself, and Heather, Carmelita's sister. We were all curious to know what had caused her to want to kill herself, but we didn't dare pry, in case it was something personal.

I had a few more classes in the afternoon, before school was over. Keitlynn was in most of my classes, so I got to know her a lot better. When school was over, she all met Keitlynn at the parking lot.

"Hey, Keitlynn, do you want a ride home?"

"Sure, thanks!"

The drive home didn't take very long since our house was so close to the school, We found out that Keitlynn's house was just down the street of ours. I didn't really seen the point in driving to school since it was so close, but Carlisle said that we should always drive at least one car, just in case we needed to go somewhere.

When we got to her house, Keitlynn, got off and asked if we could all come after Carlisle came home. We decided to invite her to our house instead, since it was bigger. That night, at around 8pm, Keitlynn, Carmelita and Heather showed up at our front door.

Carlisle was the one who answered the doorbell, "Hello, and welcome to our home! Edward and them rest of them have told me so much about you"

"Hello, you must be Carlisle. I'm Keitlynn, and this is my family, Carmelita and Heather."

"Well, come on into the living room, we've prepared some dinner for you."

"Oh! You should have gone through the trouble"

"It was no trouble at all, you see, Jacob is about to eat dinner anyways."

Everyone seemed very happy to have another coven of vampires to talk to. I mostly talked to Carmelita. I was intrigued by the things that she had done in her lifetime, which was about 200 years, vampire-wise. Even when she was a human, she loved traveling, so when she and her sister were changed into vampires by a newborn, she decided to make the best out of a bad situation and so she took a job, for a while until she saved up enough money to go on a year long trip around the world. Not having to sleep had its up sides for her. She could also stay up for as long as she wanted to go explore the places more, and she would never get tired after hours of walking in the sun. She seemed to enjoy immortality more than her sister, Heather, who was engaged to a man when she was first changed. Unlike myself, she was just like any other newborn, thirsting for human blood, and so she had to break up with her fiancé over the phone so that she wouldn't hurt him.

By the time morning came, I felt as if I had known the Melivare's for my whole life. They were the closest of friends to us, Heather had even managed to break through Rosalie's hard shell, and become friends with her. It was probably because they both felt as if they had lost something because of becoming a vampire. Of course, halfway through the night, Renesmee, Jacob, and Keitlynn decided to crash in Renesemee's room. Keitlynn was good with kids, so Renesmee seemed to take an instant liking to her, even Jacob had given in to Keitlynn and her coven and let them play with Renesmee without him hovering around them like he was about to attack.

Carlisle had told us to walk to school instead of driving from now on, since we arose too much attention by driving such a short distance the day before. he also instructed us to make some human friends at school, instead of just hanging out with each other and Keitlynn all the time.

* * *

**R&R, Please and Thank you :)**


End file.
